Laughing Octopus
Laughing Octopus is the stealth expert of The Beauty and the Beast Unit. She, along with the other members suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Biography Early Years Laughing Octopus was born in a small seaside Scandinavian town, known as the Devil's Village. It was there were octopus was eaten customarily. However there was an anyomous cult that hated the village for unknown purposes. It was during her teenage years when the cult obtains weapons and immediately strikes overnight. Soon enough the village becomes a war zone, ending with the cult gathering all of the surviving villagers. One by one they execute them all except her. They instead refered to her as the Devil's child and forced her to torture her family and friends and then kill them herself. While she did this they made her laugh. Fearing death, she did so, killing her loved ones while laughing. Their blood quickly turned from deep red to jet black, similar to that of octopus ink. The event left her emotionally scarred, laughing with pleasure while killing her victims. Eventully she was recurited into the B&B Corps, soon becoming Laughing Octopus. She apparently was informed, that by killing Snake she would be cleansed of her pain and sorrow. Guns of the Patriots Laughing Octopus is first seen in the Middle East attacking local soliders. Along with her fellow members they killed all of the soliders in the area, quickly leaving upon Screaming Mantis's signal. She later is stationed at South America, leading the french PMC, Pieuvre Armement to aid the South American Rebel forces. Arriving at Liquid Ocelot's safe house, she along with Vamp secure the area. Finding goverment forces, she kills several, until Vamp forces her to leave one survivor. Changing her face to match that of Old Snake's she tells the surivor that he killed all of his comrades, which would cause the local regime to hunt Snake down. Using her tentacles to grab the armored van, she leaves with Vamp. Laughing Octopus then remains at the Research Lab, where Naomi Hunter was held. Upon her the start of her spasm, caused by the Nanomachines inhabiting her body, she is escorted out by PMC soliders, with Haven soliders replacing them. Laughing Octopus arrives at the scene, telling Snake to laugh. She then summons Haven soliders to kill him, before disappearing. Upon defeating the soliders, she reappears claiming that death, harm, and pain is hysterical. Then, she attacks you, commencing a battle. Once defeated, her octopus helmet and FaceCamo fall off, while she laughs. She then says that she is an octopus, and that her tentacles are beyond her control. Quickly, she spews what appears to be octopus ink, from her mouth and then says that it's funny. But, she then chages her opinion saying that she shouldn't laugh and that she was never truly laughing but scared. She soon drops to the floor, claiming she was sorry for laughing, but continues too. Getting up she moves toward him, laughing even more. If you choose to kill her, she falls to the the ground into a fetal positon and her clothes then hardens into a rock-like substance. If you choose to knock her out, she snores instead of turning into a rock-like substance. Abilities and Traits Laughing Octopus is a master of camouflage, disguising as various things including a muscle anatomy manican, painting, dead Haven solider, and a wall. This is all possible, because of her Octocamo, which is also apart of her helmet. She also wields a FaceCamo Mask, which can either blend into the surounding enviorment or change into the face of anyone. This allows maximum camouflage. Octopus also has control of four robotic tentacles. They can send an electric charge toward a captured enemy. She commonly uses them to strangle her enemies, but she also impales them into her enemy's body. Her other weapon is P90 pistol, which is essentially a small machine gun. Laughing Octopus, hence her name, constantly laughs on the battlefield. It can naturally be assumed that she takes joy in killing, as laughing is a sign of immense joy or happiness. However, she laughs because she is scared. She commonly tells Snake to laugh, which is possibly a part of her emotional scarring. Behind the Scenes *Laughing Octopus' Beauty form is based off of South African model, Lyndall Jarvis. *Her FaceCamo is unlocked after defeating her "Beauty" form by non lethal means. Category:Characters Category:MGS4 Characters